1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems and, more particularly, to a control system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Power tools, such as the Tanaka AST-5000 Brush Cutter, are known in the prior art that use an electric starter with a start button near a throttle lever. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,384 discloses an outlet port in an engine block with a closure member controlled by a cable and an on-off switch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,380 discloses a starting system for a two-cycle gas engine with a valve for relieving compression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,228 discloses an automatic compression release with a diaphragm controlled by crankcase pressure. Other relevant U.S. Patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,899; 3,782,354; and 4,217,796.